Pensées
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand on a envie de tout oublier, et que les souvenirs viennent tout seuls s'insérer dans notre crâne... quand l'odeur d'un gâteau brûlé revient dans nos narines... quand l'amour, enfin, se fait connaître... InuKago


Auteur: Wolkeden

Titre: Pensées

Couples: InuKago, MiroSan... on fait pas dans l'inhabituel, quoi!

Remarques: Pas vraiment grand chose (bah ouais, sinon ce serait pas drôle), si ce n'est que je demande à ne pas trop me juger: je n'ai regarder pour de bon que les 25 premiers épisodes, les suivants étant plus difficiles à regarder, vu qu'ils sont chez une copines... c'est tout, bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les yeux dans le vague, toute la Inuyasha Ikko était allongée sur le sol.

Au sortir de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu, ils se sentaient tous déphasés, dans le coltar, la masse... loin.  
D'une certaine manière, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

D'Inuyasha à Shippo, en passant par Miroku et Myoga (--')... ils étaient tous fatigués de courrir après les éclats d'une pierre, certe aux pouvoirs incommensurables, mais qui détruisait mieux qu'elle n'accomplissait des exploits...

Miroku ferma les yeux, pensant à ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
Une femme, pour porter ses enfants, bien sûr... mais surtout une maison, où retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, une famille, et peut-être la douceur que l'on ressent après une journée de travail bien fait où il n'est pas question de tuer des êtres pour survivre... car tuer, même des démons, le rendait aigri...

Sango songea une fois de plus à sa famille.  
Sa famille aujourd'hui morte. Son père. Son frère. Il ne lui restait que Kirara... C'était pour se venger qu'elle était entrer dans le combat d'Inuyasha et de Kagome... c'était presque chose faite... Elle sourit doucement, sentant la brûlure légère du soleil sur sa peau... elle vit dans son esprit l'image du bonze qui, magrès tout, la faisait rêver...

Myoga rêvait à la petite puce qui était à quelques lieus... elle était jolie, avec ses petites antennes! Elle ne lui demandait pas de rester, quand il y avait un danger: elle fuyait aussi!

Shippo commenaçait à s'endormir, de tout son long contre le flanc de Kagome, la belle humaine.  
Il sentait son coeur battre, et s'en sentit rassennéré. Il aimait beaucoup Kagome. Elle lui rappelait, inconsciemment, la tendresse de sa mère. Son père, mort, était peur-être fier de lui... il l'espérait...

Kagome, elle, se reposait.  
Les yeux fermés, elle revoyait, comme au cinéma, les odeurs et les goûts en plus, leur périple. Elle revit Inuaysha planté dans l'arbre, et pouffa en silence au souvenir de sa réaction (à savoir: toucher les oreilles du garçon-chien), elle eut une bouffée de tendresse à la pensée de la Vieille Kaede, et une jalousie dévastatrice à celle de Kikyo, sentit son coeur se serrer en revoyant Koga et son visage triste quand elle lui avait dit, gênée, qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... à cet instant, elle ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Inuyasha.  
Les yeux fermés, et non plissés, les traits détendus, l'hannyo parraisait enfin paisible... Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur de le savoir près d'elle.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer droit sur elle. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire de tendresse qui fit pétiller une lueur nouvelle chez Inuyasha...

Inuyasha s'était avachi sur la première branche qu'il avait trouvé.  
Levé au ciel, son visage se perdait dans les feuillages. Il repensait à tous ce qui les liaient, eux et lui... Il s'était trouvé un petit frère, un ami (indéniablement), une compagne d'arme, un grand père sénile, et... et Kagome.  
Il se demande soudain ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la fixa. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait aussi, et en conçut une chaleur indéfini, mais pas nouvelle, au niveau du bas ventre et du "coeur" (c'est à dire, l'estomac!). Le sourire qu'elle lui fit, lui donna l'impression d'une bombe, même s'il ne savais pas ce que c'était mais aurait pu comprendre si Kagome le lui avait expliqué...

Refermant les mirettes, apaisé pour il ne savait quelle raison, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère...

Elle avait toujours été là, et représentait, aux yeux du petit garçon qu'il était, la douceur et le bon pain. Elle sentait toujours une odeur de gâteau raté, et souvent, de sang... cette odeur, au lieu de le dégoûter, le rassurait: c'était le sang de sa mère, celui de son clan... Elle jouait avec lui quand personne n'osait l'approcher, et parfois, il pouvait presque percevoir l'aura d'amour qu'elle lui portait.

_'Tu es la preuve de l'amour que ton père et moi nous portons.'_ , était une phrase qu'elle ne se lassait pas de dire, et qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre... Ainsi, il y avait son père qui l'aimait aussi...il était aimé, et n'était pas seulement un monstre...

Inuyasha fit partir ses souvenirs mélancoliques d'un claquement de langue agacé, et se porta plutôt sur celui qu'il cherchait...

//Flash Back//

Inuyasha n'avait encore que 7 ans, et courrait vers sa mère.

- Okasa! Okasaaa!

Celle-ci se retourna et reçut un petit garçon turbulent dans les larges pantalon qu'elle portait. Elle rit.

- Oui, Sage Enfant...?

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc rougit un peu, et recula. Il leva la tête et aperçut le sourire de lumière dans le visage de soleil de sa mère. Il sourit aussi, avec ce tic qu'il avait de sortir et se mordre légèrement sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes en fermant à moitié les yeux. Sa mère accentua son sourire, attendrie.

- Okasa...

Il ne continua pas plus, cherchant comment présenter sa question... il fronça les sourcils, et se gratta la tête. Il ne possédait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voulait demander...

- Mon fils... tu as une question, je me trompe?

- Non.

Répondit-il bien vite, heureux que sa maman le comprenne si vite...

- Suis moi. Nous allons en discuter calmement!

Elle se retourna d'un gracieux mouvement qui emplit son enfant d'émerveillement, et alla s'assoeir sur les bords de la maison.

- Alors, vas-y... dit moi ce que tu as vu...

- Je... quand quelqu'un embrasse quelqu'un sur la bouche de ce quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi?

La mère du petit garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, et se demanda un instant si la question aller plus dériver que ça...

- Et bien... généralement, c'est quand on est amoureux...

- Amoureux?

L'enfant ne comprenait pas. On ne lui avait jamais conté des histoires de princes et de princesses en détresse qui ne peuvent être sauver que par la force de l'amour... sa mère se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait expliquer ce sentiment... avant de se rendre compte qu'il le connaissait déjà.

- Oui. Tu sais. Ton père et moi sommes amoureux.

-... Amoureux... ça veut dire avoir des enfant ensembles?

-... -sourire indulgent- Non. Ca veut dire aimer l'autre personne assez fort pour avoir envie d'avoir des enfants...

- Alors je ne serais pas amoureux, na!

Le sourire de la maman devint rieur.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- J'aime pas les garçons!

- -OO-... Mais dit moi... qui as tu vu s'embrasser?

Fit-elle soudain, emplit d'un sérieux doute...

- Mara-sama et Dokubachi-sama...

Les deux hommes qui s'aimaient. Si leur amour défiait la logique (ou ce qui était sensé être logique!), il était tellement fort que leur propre Maître, pourtant uniquement respectueux des « bonne » moeurs, les avaient bénis dans la plus pure tradition, évidemment.

La maman rit, soulagé.

- Mon fils... l'amour est un sentiment qui lie deux êtres... et ceux-ci peuvent être homme, ou femme...

- Animaux, aussi?

Il grimaça... il se voyait mal en train de faire la cour (comme il l'avait vu faire par des adultes) à une sauterelle! Ni à une mante religieuse... d'abord, c'était moche un insecte, ensuite, ça piquait!

Sa mère, elle songeait. Le père de cet enfant n'était-il pas un animal? Un chien?... non, il était un démon, et gare à celui qui osait dire le contraire!

- Cela arrive, mon fils... mais... je ne pense pas que tu tombe amoureux de ce genre d'être...

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, mais le garçon le prit très sérieusement!

- Ah non, alors!... mais... comment je le saurais, quand je serais amoureux?

Ah! cette question... une fois de plus, elle sourit avec tendresse. Cet enfant avait la rûdesse de son père, sa naïveté à elle, mais aussi une puissance de coeur qui lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul.

- Tu le sentiras. Là.

Elle toucha sa poitrine, au dessous de là où était son coeur.

- Et là.

Elle pouffa en montrant le bas ventre. Et le garçon leva des yeux intrigués.

- Hein?

- Quand ses deux points seront en osmose, et que tu te sentiras perturbé au point de tout abandonner, ou de tout gagner pour cette personne... alors, tu seras amoureux. Quand le besoin de la prendre dans tes bras te pousseras à inventer des pretextes, quand ton seul souci sera de savoir comment la voir... quand tu n'auras plus que l'envie de l'embrasser à ton tour... alors, tu seras amoureux... tu comprend?

-... Pas tout...,avoua le jeune enfant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle, tu comprendras, plus tard. D'ici là, n'oublie jamais mes paroles...

Il hocha solennellement de la tête, et courut trois secondes plus tard pour chercher la balle que sa mère lui demandait pour jouer un moment...

//Fin Flash Back//

Inuyasha, maintenant plus grand, sourit en y repensant.  
C'était la seconde fois que ces mots ressortaient aussi nettement de son esprit. La première fois, ce fut quand il se demandait s'il aimait Kikyo...

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin doux et calme de la savoir en vie, tout simplement, et heureuse. Il était possessif, hargneux, et voulait qu'elle soit toujours là pour lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait l'aimer... Rapidement, et ça lui était venu comme une évidence, il avait compris que ce n'était pas l'amour que prônait sa mère, mais plutôt un besoin d'affection trop fort... que Kikyo, amoureuse, était prête à lui offrir. Il voulait d'elle l'amour d'une mère, elle voulait de lui un sentiment moins... familial. Quand bien même Naraku n'aurait pas existé, leur relation se serait dégradé, il l'avait bien saisi en voyant Kagome...

Kagome... seulement sentir qu'elle existait le remplissait d'une douceur inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, savoir qu'elle riait quelque part valait toute les nourritures et les plats de nouilles du monde, la voir s'éloigner était un déchirement et une petite joie, car elle repartait revoir les siens, et en revenait plus épanouie...

Oh, ce n'était pas venue comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique! Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse une place, patiemment dans l'antre de son âme. Du premier jour, à aujourd'hui, sous cet arbre, elle creusait, inconsciemment, un petit litau au chaud dans le coeur d'un hannyo amoureux...

Bien sûr, il était jaloux, possessif, toujours sur son dos, et jamais à court de "t'es trop lente, je te porte"... mais il fallais bien trouver des excuses pour la prendre contre lui, pour la serrer dans ses bras, l'approcher, non? Et puis, c'était dans son caractère de départ: ce qu'il apprécie, il le garde tout contre lui (son habit, cadeau de sa mère; son arme, "cadeau" de son père; le collier, "cadeau" de Kaede et de Kagome... et Kagome, son plus cher Trésor, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher dans le noir...)

- Peu importe l'obscurité, l'amour est la lumière qui brille dans les Ténèbres, et tu éclaires mon chemin.

Cette phrase impromptu s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et en bas, tous levèrent des yeux étonnés vers cet hannyo décidément bien étrange...

Et lui souriait de dérision, se disant que, décidément, il faisait finalement comme tout les humains...

- Kagome?

- Hn?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux profond, et il faillit oublier de respirer.

- Je t... viens.

Elle fonça les sourcils, devinant qu'il voulait dire autre chose, mais le ton préremptoire lui fit secouer la tête de droite à gauche, pousser Shippo, qui se mit en boule, grognant, et se lever pour monter à l'arbre, tandis que Miroku se ré-interressait à sa chasseuse de démon, et que celle-ci faisait semblant de dormir et profitait maintenant de la brûlure du regard du bonze sur elle.

- Quoi?

Elle était assise à côtés de lui. Il l'entoura de son bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, et elle le fixa, surprise. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui se passait, il la serra contre lui, sans un mot. Elle retint son souffle, et finit par fermer les yeux, laissant son corps aller contre l'hannyo, qui resserra encore sa prise, se demandant si son rêve jamais encore pensé avec des mots, aller se réaliser... Le visage dans les cheveux ébénes, il murmura à son oreille.

- Tu es ma lumière...

Et l'adolescente sourit comme si elle avait avalé un soleil de miel. Elle se retourna doucement, et lui offrit un regard pétillant, et sans répondre, l'embrassa doucement.

Un festival de lumières, de sons, et de couleurs t'attend, mon Fils. L'amour partagé est comme la découverte d'un nouveau monde, rempli de danger, et de douceur... ose te perdre, et aime à en perdre la raison... alors seulement, tu comprendra pourquoi on peut aimer n'importe qui.

Parce que l'amour est un gâteau qui ne se finit jamais, et que l'odeur est parfois différent du goût...

END.

[PS: il faut chercher loin pour comprendre la dernière phrase... bonne chance...

_Bon, okay, y avait quelques petites remarques yaoi, mais fallait trouver un sujet à lancer pour qu'ils parlent d'amour, nan? comment ça, je suis pas convaincante? mais euuuuuuh! _

_En tous cas, j'espére que vous avec lu en entier, et que les paragraphes géants ne vous ont pas trop découragés... Kiao!_


End file.
